Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. One common arrangement relates to an assembly configured to retain a bundle of wires or cables and securing the assembly in a fixed location. The arrangement may include components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. There may be a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, occurrence of significant positional variation between the mated components is possible, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. The clearance between the aligning and attaching features may lead to relative motion between mated components, which contributes to poor perceived quality. Additional undesirable effects may include squeaking and rattling of the mated components, for example.
A wire retaining conduit that is mounted via a fastener or mated component is an example of mated components, as described above. Typically, the wires contained within the wire retaining conduit are loosely bundled within the conduit, such that they are prone to movement and “slapping” with each other and other surrounding components.